Bokura No Let It Be
by Mitsuka Kimii-chan
Summary: Gak bisa bikin summary XD yang pasti ini fic SasuNaru. Warning: Gaje, abat, typo bertebaran, Lil bit sho-ai (maybe), dll. Yang berminat silahkan dibaca XD


**Judul: Bokura No Let It Be.**

**Author:** Mitsuka Kimii-chan.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pairing:** SasuNaru.

**Other cast:** Mayume Yuuki (OC's)

**Genre:** Friendship &amp; Angst (maybe)

**Rating:** T (terkadang saya bingung menentukan ratingnya xD *ditendang*)

**Lenght:** sepanjang yang saya bisa XD *dibakar*

**Warning:** gaje, alur gak jelas, OOC akut, typo bertebaran, gak sesuai EYD, DE EL EL.

**Summary:**_Hatiku yang hancur suatu saat akan menolak segalanya.._

_Saat kamu pergi, benang merah akan menjadi petunjukku.._

_Meski pun benang merah ini belum mampu meraih dirimu.._

_Suatu saat kita pasti akan bertemu kembali.._

.

.

.

.

.

Don't like? Don't read.

This just fanfiction.

Happy reading guys ^^

.

.

.

.

.

**Prolog:**

Di sebuah taman terlihat dua orang pemuda sedang duduk bersama. Duduk di bawah naungan pohon rindang, menyandarkan punggung mereka ke batang kokoh pohon tersebut.

"Sasuke, apakah kau percaya pada reingkarnasi?" tanya salah satu dari kedua pemuda itu yang berambut pirang, Naruto. Pemuda raven yang dipanggil 'Sasuke' oleh Naruto tadi menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Iya, aku percaya itu, Naruto." jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jika itu benar terjadi, aku harap kita dapat bertemu kembali suatu saat nanti." ujar Naruto lirih. Perlahan kristal-kristal bening itu jatuh dari matanya dan membasahi pipinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di pagi hari yang cerah ini Naruto sudah berada di sekolahnya. Padahal ini masih terlalu pagi, bahkan belum ada siswa yang datang. Ia berjalan mengelilingi sekolah dengan senyuman terukir manis di bibirnya.

"Naruto!" tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Naruto pun menoleh mencari sumber suara itu berasal. Ternyata itu adalah suara Sasuke, sahabatnya.

"Oh, Sasuke!" sahut Naruto penuh semangat seperti biasanya. Senyumannya semakin lebar saat mendapati Sasuke menyapanya.

"Kau pagi sekali datang ke sekolah, tumben?" lanjut Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Ahh, daripada telat lebih baik aku datang lebih cepat 'kan." jawab Sasuke.

"Hahaha, kau ini." Naruto tertawa mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke tadi.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan disekitar sekolah." ajak Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Ayo!" sahut Naruto semangat sambil menarik tangan Sasuke. Namun, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sakit.

"Akkhh, sa-sakit." rintih Naruto. Ia memejamkan matanya. Melihat itu Sasuke panik bukan main. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan Naruto.

"Naruto, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke panik. Ia bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Sa-sakit, Sasu... Akkhh." kesadaran Naruto pun menghilang. Sasuke benar-benar panik sekarang.

"Naruto!" teriak Sasuke panik.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto!" seorang gadis masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan sekolah dengan menyerukan nama Naruto.

"Sasuke, Naruto kenapa?" tanya gadis itu kepada Sasuke. Ia sama khawatirnya dengan Sasuke saat ini.

"Eh, Mayu-Nee. Entahlah tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan sakit kepala dan pingsan." jawab Sasuke. Gadis bernama Mayu tadi terdiam. Ia tahu benar penyebab Naruto kesakitan. Tiba-tiba Mayu menangis.

"M-Mayu-Nee, kenapa menangis?" tanya Sasuke. Bukannya menjawab, Mayu malah semakin terisak.

"Naruto kenapa? Katakan padaku?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak. Dia tidak mengizinkanku memberitahukan ini padamu." ujar Mayu. Dan itu semakin membuat Sasuke penasaran.

"Memberitahukan apa? Ayolah Mayu." Sasuke terus mendesak Mayu untuk memberitahukannya tentang keadaan Naruto sekarang.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, suatu saat kau akan tahu sendiri." ujar Mayu lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menunggu Naruto sadar.

"Mayu-Nee!" teriak Sasuke memanggil Mayu. Namun sayang, Mayu sudah tak terlihat.

"Ugghh, S-Sasuke..." Naruto terbangun dari pingsannya. Sasuke menoleh saat mendengar namanya disebutkan. Ia bernapas lega saat melihat Naruto telah sadar.

"Naruto kau sudah sadar? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Sasuke langsung bertanya pada Naruto. Naruto hanya diam, dia tidak ingin Sasuke tau tentang penyakitnya.

"Jawab aku, Dobe!" titah Sasuke.

"Tunggu hingga saatnya tiba, aku akan memberitahumu, Teme." ucap Naruto. Naruto pun bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang bingung dengan perkataan Naruto tadi.

'_Naruto, ada apa denganmu.'_ batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

**Skip time.**

_Keesokan harinya.._

Naruto sedang duduk di taman belakang sekolah. Ia sedang menunggu sahabatnya, Sasuke.

"Naruto!" seru Sasuke saat sudah sampai di taman. Ia berlari menghampiri Naruto.

"Sasuke!" sahut Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sasuke balas melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum.

"Sini." Naruto menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya, menyuruh Sasuke duduk di situ. Sasuke pun berjalan ke tempat Naruto duduk dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Naruto. Hening, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Sasuke." panggil Naruto. Ia merasa bosan dengan karena sedaritadi mereka hanya diam saja.

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Apakah kau percaya reingkarnasi?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Ya. Aku percaya itu." jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jika itu benar terjadi, aku harap kita dapat bertemu kembali suatu saat nanti." ujar Naruto lirih. Perlahan, kristal-kristal bening itu jatuh dari matanya. Mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Sasuke terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto barusan. Dan semakin terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa Naruto tengah menangis saat ini.

"Naruto, apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Sasuke terkejut.

"Aku, hiks aku mengidap penyakit kanker otak, hiks maafkan aku baru memberitahumu sekarang hiks." tangis Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi. Sasuke pun memeluk Naruto.

"Tenanglah Naruto, aku yakin pasti kau bisa sembuh." Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan sembuh." ucap Naruto lirih. Namun, masih dapat didengar oleh Sasuke.

"Naruto, yakinlah kau akan sembuh." Sasuke terus meyakinkan Naruto. Namun, Naruto hanya diam dan terus menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

_Keesokan harinya._

Sasuke berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah. Ia sedang menunggu Naruto.

"Sasuke." panggil seseorang. Sasuke menoleh, yang memanggilnya adalah Mayu.

"Ada apa, Mayu-Nee?" tanya Sasuke. Mayu hanya diam dan memberikan sebuah kertas yang terlipat rapih.

"Apa ini?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, tanda kalau ia bingung.

"Itu adalah surat dari Naruto." jawab Mayu. Lalu pergi. Setelah Mayu pergi, Sasuke pun langsung membuka surat itu.

_To my bestfriend, Sasu-Teme._

_Hai Sasuke, apa kabar? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja. Ohya mungkin saat kau menerima surat ini aku sudah tiada, tapi kau tak perlu sedih dan cemas, hahaha._

_Sebenarnya aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu, tapi karena penyakitku ini aku harus pergi, gomenne._

_Dan hei, kemarin kau bilang kau percaya reinkarnasi bukan? Jika itu benar terjadi aku harap kita dapat bertemu lagi nanti._

_Yaahhh walaupun aku bukan lagi Naruto, tapi orang lain, tapi aku harap sifat dan wajahnya akan sama, hahaha._

_Jadi Sasuke, aku harap kau tak melupakanku._

_Aku akan selalu merindukanmu.._

_Salam hangat, you're bestfriend, Naruto._

Setelah membaca surat itu, Sasuke menangis. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas surat itu.

"Aku akan selalu merindukanmu juga dan aku akan menunggu saat reinkarnasi itu tiba." ujar Sasuke. Ia berusaha untuk tersenyum saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

_Beberapa bulan kemudian..._

Sasuke sedang duduk di taman belakang sekolah. Ia sedang mengenang masa-masa saat bersama Naruto dulu. Namun, tiba-tiba seorang gadis menghampirinya.

"Hai." sapa gadis itu. Sasuke melihat gadis itu. Ia terkejut, gadis itu benar-benar mirip dengan Naruto.

"O-ohh hai." sahut Sasuke. Ia terus memperhatikan gadis di depannya itu.

"Aku Namikaze Naruko, salam kenal ya." ucap gadis bernama Naruko itu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum cerah. Sasuke benar-benar terkejut, bahkan senyumnya sama seperti Naruto. Sasuke balas tersenyum.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal juga." Sasuke juga memperkenalkan diri. Sekarang Sasuke tahu, gadis bernama Naruko di depannya ini adalah reingkarnasi dari Naruto. Ia berjanji akan menyayangi dan menjaga gadis ini seperti ia menyayangi dan menjaga Naruto dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

'Persahabatan itu kuat, meski salah satu diantaranya telah tiada, tapi mereka masih tetap sahabat, sahabat tidak akan pernah terganti, sahabat akan selalu menemani, jadi hargailah sahabatmu dan jangan buat dia terluka dan menangis...' -Naruto-

'Sahabat itu sangat berharga, bahkan lebih berharga dari harta, saat kita sedih sahabat selalu mengerti, saat kita lupa sahabat selalu mengingatkan, saat kita ingin sendiri sahabat akan mengerti, sahabatlah yang menjadi tempat berteduh dikala suka maupun duka jadi, sayangilah sahabatmu sebelum terlambat.' -Sasuke-

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin~**

**A/N: ** Ngehahaha, fic yang benar-benar gaje XD mohon dimaklumin ya, saya Author newbie. Watashi no namae wa Mitsuka Kimii desu~ yoroshiku onegaisimasu~ *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Ohya, fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Hatsune Miku yang judulnya Bokura no let it be... Makanya judul ficnya saya buat sama XD *plakk*

Maaf nih kalau ficnya gaje, saya 'kan masih newbie. Jadi saya mohon bimbingannya ya XD

Arigatou buat yang menyempatkan dirinya membaca fic gaje ini, kalau bisa ya diripiu, kalau gak bisa ya harus dibisain lah *dihajar*

Yasudah saya pamit dulu ya~

Tertanda, Mitsuka Kimii-chan.


End file.
